Siete pecados
by Aoi Fhrey
Summary: Una fría noche de insomnio en la residencia Tendo, siete de sus residentes se encuentran a solas con sus pensamientos, a solas con sus recuerdos, a solas con sus demonios internos, a solas con sus pecados... Quien esté libre de secretos que arroje la primera piedra.
1. Codicia

.

Una historia inspirada en los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi.

.

_**Fantasy Fics Estudios &amp; Chaotic Team presentan:**_

_**.**_

**Siete pecados.**

**.**

**Codicia**

**. **

¿Recuerdas tu primera vez?... jejeje ¡Los sabía! la pregunta siempre despierta sucios e interesantes pensamientos, luego se puede añadir con el tono más inocente "Sí, la primera vez que bebiste una cerveza o tu primera vez manejando un automóvil" es divertido ver las expresiones de alivio en la gente cuando pueden guiar sus pensamientos por _el camino correcto_. Algunas de esas ocasiones son memorables otras son muy tristes, pero cada una de ellas tiene un color único en nuestra memoria. Yo no soy diferente y guardo en memoria muchas primeras veces.

En noches como esta, cuando los primeros copos de nieve caen y la ciudad está en silencio por el frío, es cuando me permito ser nostálgico y pensar en una primera vez que recuerdo con especial deleite, podría llamarla la primera moneda de oro de mi gran tesoro. Algunas veces llegaron calamidades y muchas dulces maravillas se perdieron, pero mientras tenga esa primera "moneda" puedo reiniciar una y otra vez. Soy como uno de esos piratas de las viejas novelas me encantan los desafíos y uno de los encantos un tesoro es robarlo…

Mis aventuras robando tesoros iniciaron cuando era más joven; en esa época la mirada que las mujeres me daban al pasar o hablarles era de lastima o incluso de asco ya que midiendo menos de un metro de estatura y con el físico de una pequeña pelota no tenía muchas posibilidades de despertar el gusto o el deseo en una mujer. De muy poco me servía mi gran poder para el cortejo, puedo detener una piedra de miles de kilogramos con un solo dedo y soy un maestro en el arte, pero eso no cambió la forma en que me miraba una mujer al regalarle una simple flor, esos ojos llenos de piedad que se le dan a un perro muy feo cuando intenta comportarse como si fuese lindo.

Poco a poco mis esfuerzos para enamorar a una mujer se marchitaron hasta que aprendí que nadie gustaba de mí. Si ellas me veían solo como un sapo incluso antes de decir o hacer nada ¡eso es lo que obtendrían de mí! Un sapo que vería a las mujeres solo como fuentes de placer. Gradualmente aprendí a dejar de ver sus sentimientos y sus rostros para solo notar piernas torneadas, pechos y nalgas.

Al principio solo me dediqué a mirar demasiado tímido o asustado para llegar a más; igual que un perro hambriento frente a una gran vitrina moviéndose de un lado a otro solo ansiando, solo observando un deleite que estaba al alcance de la mano de otros pero al que me era imposible llegar. El mirar dejó de ser una actividad agradable para volverse una agonía. Con el tiempo encontré a otros que solo se conformaban con mirar sin llegar a nada.

Pero yo no estar al nivel de todos esos pobres infelices, yo era mucho mejor. Así que una mañana me puse en acción para convertir mi pasión en algo real, algo que pudiera sentir, tocar, oler y saborear a mi entero placer, algo que solo yo pudiera entender y gozar a plenitud. Algo tangible y solamente mío. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Mari? ¿Mara? ¿Matsuko? ¡Bha! Ya no lo recuerdo, pero en todo caso su nombre es lo de menos; ella es importante porque fue la primera. Lo que sí recuerdo claramente es que era joven y bonita, con el cabello negro como el ala de un cuervo, unas piernas largas y bien torneadas coronadas por unas nalgas grandes y firmes, recuerdo que siempre usaba Kimonos en colores madera o verdes. Y los usaba muy ceñidos en un vano intento de disimular sus tesoros. Tuve un momento de debilidad en el que me imagine caminando de la mano con esa joven en un campo lleno de cerezos en flor y ella me sonreía con amor.

Por esa pequeña fantasía hice un último intento de hacer lo correcto, pero no pude ni decir dos palabras antes de que me diera esa mirada horrible y se fuera asustada de mí…esa ¡ESA PERRA!

Ya sin remordimientos decidí que iba a disfrutarla como se merecía. Deje pasar algunos días hasta que una noche visité su cuarto, y cubierto por la oscuridad retiré lentamente las mantas que la cubrían y comencé a tocarla mientras dormía. Fue lento y sutil al principio, hasta que su mismo placer la despertó; ella murmuraba asustada el nombre de alguien pidiéndole que se detuviera, pero como no era mi nombre no me detuve, jujuju. Ella no podía verme así que la acaricié con toda mi lujuria reprimida. Despacio, suave, firme y en todos los lugares estratégicos de su cuerpo que memoricé con la mirada desde antes. Muy pronto sus grititos de terror se volvieron suspiros de gozo reprimidos… ¡Ja la muy puta comenzó a disfrutarlo rápidamente! ya que sus ligeros empujones de pánico se volvieron dulces caricias y comenzó a gemir sin ningún recato. Ella misma se quitó la ropa y yo le di la vuelta para ponerla a cuatro patas pero antes de poseerla nos interrumpieron.

Lo único que pude tomar antes de salir de ahí fue una dulce prenda blanca y con un diseño que ahora puede parecer soso y pasado de moda, con un delicado encaje y un moñito en la parte frontal con solo un poco de encaje. ¡Oh sí! Estaba húmeda y llena de su rica esencia. La descarga de energía y adrenalina en mi cuerpo fue maravillosa. Era la prueba de mi triunfo, así que lamí muy despacio su dulce miel de la tela. Pero aquello solo me calmó un rato. La noche siguiente regresé a la casa de la joven para terminar lo que había comenzado. Pero la ventana de su cuarto no estaba cerrada y descubrí que ella ya estaba a cuatro patas y con un hombre terminando lo que yo había iniciado.

Raro pero el ver la escena no me molestó en lo más mínimo, ese sujeto podía poseerla pero yo tenía en mi poder un recuerdo de su primer momento de lujuria.

Esa fue la primera prenda íntima que robé y todavía la conservo guardada en un pañuelo de seda amarilla (mi primer tesoro no admite ser guardado en nada inferior) y en los momentos de mayor sequía basta un ligero roce con el dorso de mi mano para recargar energía.

Como dije, es la piedra angular de mi colección y tan maravillosa prenda pudo ser suficiente para calmar mis apetitos.

Pero...

Después de algunos días de ese primer robo comencé a preguntarme: ¿Cómo sería una prenda de la hermana mayor de esa chica? No podía permitir que semejante idea me distrajera en mi camino por perfeccionar el arte del combate.

Así que fui a su casa a visitar el cuarto de la hermana, una mujer apenas tres años mayor que ella, pero que en esa época ya se consideraba una solterona. La encontré dándose placer a sí misma. Esa vez no tuve que hacer esfuerzo alguno para robarla, la mujer ni se dio cuenta de mi presencia y en medio de su frenesí ella misma se quitó la prenda y la arrojó sin saberlo hacia mi cabeza. Fue una sorpresa descubrir que la hermana mayor usaba una prenda negra. ¡Negra! Y era devastadoramente sensual y diminuta. No necesitaba nada más, una perla blanca y otra negra para mi deleite…pero: ¿Qué tipo de prendas usaría la madre de esas jovencitas? A la noche siguiente regresé y con un solo movimiento le quite la prenda a la viuda mientras dormía, estaba tibia sedosa y descubrí que la mujer prefería los tonos pastel y de forma más recatada. ¡Una mujer madura usando una prenda casi infantil! ¡Vaya sorpresa!

Con esas tres era más que suficiente y podía concentrarme en la búsqueda de los estudiantes adecuados para transmitir mi sabiduría en el arte. Pasó el tiempo y ya casi había olvidado el asunto, cuando por mera práctica y solo para mantener en forma mis habilidades le tome la ropa interior a una mujer extranjera. Fue otro gran descubrimiento, la tela era casi transparente y la forma eran totalmente diferentes ¡era una pieza única!

Pero no podía simplemente tirar esta nueva joya así sin más porque la duda me carcomía. ¿Me estaba conformando? ¿Había más ricuras por descubrir? Lo mejor era equilibrar mi colección con otras dos prendas. Por lo que subí a un barco lleno de extranjeras para completar mi tesoro.

¡Los colores!, ¡las formas! A la cadera, de corte recto, de corte francés y aquellas perritas que no usaban nada se llevaron solo una tocadita jujuju. Eran suficientes para mantenerme feliz por muchos años. Mi colección ya era perfecta.

Pero…para mi buena suerte la siguiente semana llegó un barco aún más grande y con más linduras de tierras lejanas a bordo.

Subí solo para confirmar que ya tenía todas las opciones posibles.

Y estaba muy equivocado.

Mi primera colección fue grande y variada, todo color, marca, forma, edad, nacionalidad estaba en ella. Era más que suficiente y ya no necesitaba buscar más. Lástima que esos desalmados del pueblo la encontraron un día que estaba fuera y le prendieron fuego. Solo me quedé con la primera prenda de mi colección. Naturalmente solo había una cosa por hacer.

Iniciar una nueva búsqueda para crear una nueva.

Las maravillas que robe de las amazonas en China ¡oh! de formas y colores tan variados que me vi en la necesidad de crear nuevas categorías para tan asombrosas joyas.

Pero me estoy perdiendo en los recuerdos, a la colección actual solo le faltan dos piezas y mi colección estará completa. Esta noche mientras todos duermen robaré una pieza de la dulce Kasumi y otra de la hermosa Nodoka. Las prendas íntimas más difíciles de adquirir. ¿A cuál de las dos visitar esta noche? Dejo que una moneda lo decida por mí. Una vez frente a su habitación abro la puerta sin hacer ruido y en la oscuridad estiro las manos.

Solo dos prendas más y eso será todo...


	2. Pereza

.

Una historia inspirada en los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi.

.

_**Fantasy Fics Estudios &amp; Chaotic Team presentan:**_

**.**

**Pereza**

¿Cuantas personas pueden decir que han encontrado el verdadero amor? Sí, esa maravillosa persona que hace florecer la mejor parte de ti, esa persona con la que hasta un humilde arroz al vapor tiene el sabor del mejor banquete. Esa persona cuyos defectos son diminutos frente a sus cualidades. Yo puedo contarme entre esos afortunados porque conocí y amé a una mujer por cuya sonrisa pasé trabajando largas horas sin descanso, todo esfuerzo era pequeño para hacer su vida feliz.

Ella era amable, graciosa, fuerte, leal, ingeniosa, con la mirada de una jovencita y el caminar de una reina. A su lado construí una familia y un hogar en donde todos los días eran buenos porque todo era mas completo e intenso en su compañía.

Pero ningún esfuerzo y ningún dinero pueden comprar la salud. Y cierto día sin aviso llegó la desgracia a mi vida, todos mis esfuerzos fueron en vano, los médicos, el dinero, la medicina, los cuidados, nada fue suficiente. Y en el breve lapso de un año mi amada esposa se consumió como una pequeña flor que no tiene suficiente agua.

Cuando el doctor me informó que mi Kimiko estaba muerta me quedé sentado esperando a que se tratase de un horrible sueño, pero no fue así. El día de su funeral mi pequeña Akane lloraba, pero justo cuando me levantaba para consolarla, mi dulce Kasumi fue a su lado, calmó su llanto con un abrazo y ya no fue necesario intervenir. Lo mejor era ocuparse de asuntos más serios como preparar adecuadamente el funeral de mi esposa, pero de eso ya se estaban encargando mi padre en ley y algunos parientes. No fue necesario hacer nada y con eso tenía un poco de tiempo para llorar a mí amada esposa.

A la mañana siguiente me dije que era el momento de dejar de lado la tristeza y desperté temprano para preparar el desayuno para mis pequeñas, pero Kasumi ya estaba en la cocina y Nabiki le ayudaba lo mejor que podía. Teníamos muchos parientes en casa dispuestos a ayudar por lo que yo tenía un poquito de tiempo para pensar en mi amor. Pronto sería el momento de tomar decisiones importantes.

Después de algunos meses los parientes fueron volviendo a sus rutinas normales; sin duda era el momento para dejar los recuerdos dolorosos y concentrarme en mi familia. Lo primero era ver nuestras finanzas. Pero con gran orgullo descubrí que mi pequeña Nabiki había manejado el dinero de la casa para que no nos faltara nada. Kasumi se estaba encargando de las labores domésticas. Estaba tan orgulloso que las lágrimas me caían por la cara sin haberme dado cuenta.

"¿Eh? no, no pensaba en mamá, pequeña, yo solo...bueno, bueno me sentaré un momento a descansar y beber este té"

Decidí que cuando las labores se volviesen muy duras para ellas yo tomaría la carga… Una mañana descubría a mi pequeña Akane en el dojo mal imitando mis movimientos Era un consuelo saber que ella sí me necesitaba de inmediato, podía enseñarle algunas katas simples para alejar su mente de la tristeza un rato. La práctica de mi pequeña solo duraba unas horas y como ya todo lo demás estaba en orden y yo tenía tiempo para pensar en mi esposa.

Pero mañana sí me levantaría temprano para ayudar a mis pequeñas.

El tiempo pasó y decidí que el aniversario de la muerte de mi Kimiko era un buen momento para tomar las riendas de mi hogar, como correspondía, pero…mejor hablarlo...al terminar la comida ¡no! mejor...al terminar la cena. Las niñas estaban bastante tranquilas como para incomodarlas tan temprano con asuntos tan serios. El día se terminó sin que pudiese hablar, pero así estaba bien, lo mejor era tratar el tema el día domingo por la mañana.

"El domingo es un mal día ya que es cuando hago los arreglos al jardín, tomaré el control de la casa el lunes a primera hora."

El tiempo pasó y me encuentro en un dilema ¿Qué harías en mi lugar, amor mío? No es que no quiera ayudarlas pero a su modo cada una de ellas aporta algo al hogar. ¿Debería intervenir? ¿Es lo correcto después de tantos años? La llegada de Genma y su hijo trajo un caos a nuestras tranquilas vidas, pero lentamente todo tomó una nueva rutina. Ahora incluso su esposa vive en la casa, todos tienen algo en que ocuparse yo...creo que cuando los chicos admitan de una buena vez lo que sienten será el momento de decisiones importantes. El dojo pasará a manos más jóvenes y recuperará su vieja gloria.

Inmediatamente después de la boda será tiempo para hacerme cargo.


	3. Gula

**.**

.

Una historia inspirada en los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi.

.

_**Fantasy Fics Estudios &amp; Chaotic Team presentan:**_

_**.**_

**Gula**

**.**

El poder elegir no es un derecho, es un privilegio, uno que no todos tienen la fortuna de poseer. Si yo hubiese podido escoger habría buscado unos padres diferentes. ¡Los que fueran! Me hubiese gustado que fuesen "malos" conmigo y mi hermana, que nos gritarán, que nos exigieran buenas notas en el colegio o mantener la ropa limpia. Pero mis padres simplemente se "olvidaron" de mi hermana y de mí. A menos que fuese para cumplir una tarea desagradable no existíamos siempre era: "Atsuko lava los platos" o "Genma ve a pedir fiada otra botella de sake". Nunca entendí cómo se juntaban tantos platos en casa si solo comían mi madre y mi padre; mi hermana y yo en cambio solo tomábamos sobras de donde se podía. Eran las sobras o comer ese horrible arroz que tenía toda la apariencia de avena fría y gris; una masa insípida de la que podías comer y comer sin saciar nada, como llenarse el estómago de agua. Algo para llenarse pero nunca para sentirte satisfecho.

Mi madre tenía solo dos deberes en su vida: el primero era procurar dos platos de comida, uno para ella y otro para cuando mi padre volviese de trabajar. Nunca vi a esa mujer compartir ni un solo bocado, comía hasta dejar su plato limpio, luego de eso tomaba la ración de mi padre y la colocaba en la repisa más alta de la cocina. Con la orden de bajarla solo para calentarla cuando él llegara. Después de eso ella cumplía su segundo deber en la vida, dormir. Robar el plato era una sentencia para una buena golpiza...dos si mi padre no encontraba su comida al volver. Cada año de mi infancia fue un desfile de comida que no se podía tocar. Iniciábamos el año con un Osechi en el centro de la mesa para mi madre y mi padre, para nosotros era arroz, en primavera el aroma de los pasteles dulces de arroz que estaba en lo alto de la repisa me hacía salivar pero para mí la comida era ese arroz gris, cuando mamá preparaba Miso mi plato de arroz/avena me esperaba en la mesa.

No tengo una sola memoria de mi niñez en la que no tuviera hambre. Fue hasta que cumplí quince años que pude permitirme una comida decente, fue un Tempura muy humilde, pero estaba caliente y no tenía que compartirlo con nadie. Nunca pude "elegir" qué comer como otras familias para mí ya era un triunfo poder comer _algo_.

Cuando mi hermana ganó su propio dinero lo desperdicio en ropa, zapatos, kimonos y otras tonterías. Tenía que ser mujer para pensar de una forma tan tonta. La comida te daba alegría y te hacia fuerte. ¡Qué importaba si vestías harapos si tenías el estómago relleno de Tempura o Korokke! Si eres fuerte puedes hacer o decir lo que quisieras; fue por eso que comencé a aprender el arte del combate. Cuando me hice más fuerte pude ir a cualquier lugar y pedir la mejor comida, si tenía ganas o dinero la pagaba, y sino solo golpeaba un poco al dueño En esa época me hice "cliente" regular de un viejo que preparaba el mejor Katsu de pollo. Si algo aprendí del viejo maestro fue esa lección, el fuerte manda y come y el débil agacha la cabeza y pasa hambre. Él puede ser un sapo enfermo, pero es fuerte y nadie puede oponerse a lo que haga.

Ese muchacho ingrato nunca podrá comprender los grandes sacrificios de su padre. Cuando robaba comida era para los dos, pude dejarlo sin un solo bocado pero siempre me contuve en su beneficio. Le enseñe el arte para que pudiera procurarse un buen bocado en cualquier momento, me contuve para NUNCA darle a probar ese infame arroz, Ranma creció sano, en forma y bien alimentado como uno de esos caballos de carreras ganadores.

Pero tengo alguna palabra de gratitud del niño. ¡No, eso nunca! Hasta que él se decida a cumplir con sus obligaciones hacia su padre yo solo tengo una mísera prueba del buen futuro que me aguarda, es como esas ridículas galletitas que dan en las fiestas de las casas ricas, solo abren el apetito sin llegar a más. No estoy muy preocupado por mi futuro inmediato porque la hija mayor de Tendo es un orgullo para su familia, hábil, laboriosa y sumisa como corresponde a una mujer. Ella a su joven edad tiene el control de hogar, pero lo más importante tiene el toque maestro de una buena cocinera su Yakitori es el mejor que he probado aunque el Udon es mejor aún. La comida es buena y en cantidad aceptable en este lugar, ni loco volvería a mi casa donde los platos son escasos y Nodoka no me sonríe. Ahora que lo pienso… la hija de mi amigo es joven, fresca y sin duda es capaz de satisfacer los apetitos de un hombre maduro, su cuerpo está listo para ser saboreado hasta la saciedad... ¡Bha!, no vale la pena el esfuerzo, lo mejor es que siga en la cocina donde le corresponde. No tengo prisa, una buena comida siempre toma su tiempo en servirse y cuando el niño tome el control del dojo tendré toda la comida que merezco y en cantidad suficiente.

Solo un poco más de tiempo y la mesa estará lista.


	4. Envidia

**.**

.

Una historia inspirada en los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi.

.

_**Fantasy Fics Estudios &amp; Chaotic Team presentan:**_

**Envidia**

**.**

El invierno fue mi época favorita del año durante mucho tiempo, las vacaciones se encuentran en su apogeo, las calles se visten de luces de colores, hay buena música y buena comida. Es una buena temporada si tienes dinero puedes salir a divertirte, comprar un lindo, vestido, chocolates o joyas; pero incluso si no tienes mucho dinero para gastar ¡no importa! Porque puedes ir a los festivales por algunos dulces, disfrutar en familia o con amigos o simplemente jugar en la nieve.

Desde que era pequeña puedo sentir la primera caída de nieve. Es una sensación de escalofríos y humedad en el aire que me recorre la espalda. Cuando tenía esa sensación en mi infancia me levantaba en mitad de la noche e iba al cuarto de mi hermana menor a despertarla para que las dos esperáramos la caída de nieve juntas. Aguardábamos junto a la ventana cubiertas por gruesas mantas a que cayesen los primeros copos, los seguíamos con la mirada trazando complejos bailes hasta caer al suelo. Más tarde podíamos jugar con la nieve, pero ese era nuestro momento privado, un pequeño placer gratuito y que Akane y yo compartíamos juntas.

Pero sin importar cuan maravillosa es la temporada de nieve, sin importar cuantos buenos recuerdos o juegos tenga tarde o temprano se tiene que terminar.

Justo ahora puedo sentir ese escalofrío en la espalda pero le doy la bienvenida a la caída de nieve como a un molesto cólico recurrente. No puedo predecirlo, no puedo evitarlo y solo trato de que pase rápido para que deje de hacerme sentir mal.

Esta vez no me voy a levantarme a mirar los copos caer.

Porque la nieve es ahora un recordatorio de una época en que yo era más feliz con Akane. Desearía volver ese momento en el que éramos las mejores amigas, ese momento en el que compartíamos alegrías y penas por igual, ese momento en el que podía sonreírle sin ninguna mascara…pero no puedo.

No puedo volver el tiempo atrás.

Recuerdo como empezó a salir todo mal para mí: fue su primer día en la preparatoria Furinkan. Yo tenía un plan para hacerla sentir cómoda en su nueva escuela. Pero ni bien dio un paso dentro de la escuela se vio rodeada de personas que le hablaban y querían conocerla. De algún modo la rodearon y todos entraron al edificio.

Y yo me quedé de pie, sin entender muy bien qué había sucedido y sintiéndome muy tonta por haber pasado toda la noche ideando un plan que ya no servía de nada.

Por alguna razón que no comprendía sentí que Akane me había quitado algo y en ese momento me sentí muy sola.

Con el paso del tiempo la curiosidad que sentían todos por Akane fue aumentando y en un par de meses pasé de ser llamada Biki o Nabiki-chan a "la hermana de Akane" o peor "la reina de hielo".

No sabía qué estaba pasando, antes de que llegara yo era la más bonita en la escuela, a quien todos buscaban para buscar mí compañía, los chicos me miraban con anhelo y un poco de deseo. En esa época tenía muchas amigas de verdad y no solo ayudantes llenos de sonrisas falsas. No era por culpa de su apariencia ella es bonita, ¡pero yo también! Sin contar el arte yo puedo hacer cualquier cosa que Akane mucho mejor: cocina, moda, estudios. Yo no tengo su temperamento explosivo ni esos complejos que arrastra. Pero nada de eso importó, fue como si un enorme reflector cayese sobre ella y nadie mas estaba a la vista.

Lo más frustrante es que Akane no hacía nada de forma consiente para atraer como planetitas al resto de las personas, aún así me estaba aislando y lastimando en el proceso. Cada vez estaba más molesta, hasta el punto de que quería sujetarla de los hombros y gritarle. Pero qué podía decir:

¿Regrésame mis amigos y mi antigua vida?

Sonaba tan tonto que me lo guardé todo y me quedé callada.

Con el paso del tiempo el interés que causaba Akane en los chicos fue empeorando pronto se volvió anhelo y luego una especie de obsesión.

El idiota de Kuno fue el primero en proclamarlo abiertamente, pero el resto pronto lo siguió. A la mañana siguiente de su anuncio una horda de chicos con miradas lujuriosas esperaba a mi hermana en la puerta. Por un momento los ojos de mi hermana se llenaron de pánico y pensé con un poco de alegría malsana:

"_No era esto lo que querías Akane TODA la atención para ti sola. Adelante, disfrútala"_ Pero al mirar su expresión desvalida me di cuenta de que ella recién se daba cuenta de toda la atención que había ganado y eso le quitó toda la gracia al asunto. Antes de que interviniera para ayudarla pude ver como su miedo se volvió furia y arremetió contra la horda sin temor.

Honestamente creí que después de semejante muestra de violencia su popularidad bajaría ¡Pero fue peor! Para las chicas Akane se había transformado en una especie de princesa guerrera y para los chicos era como una joya que solo el mejor podría reclamar. No me interesa ser admirada por la horda de idiotas, pero de eso a ser completamente ignorada o invisible fue una realidad que me dolió mucho. Me pasé muchos días pensando: _¿Qué era lo que tenía Akane que atraía la atención? _

Tiempo después un chico se me acercó a preguntarme si podía conseguirle una foto de Akane. Cuando le pregunte la razón él simplemente dijo:

"No soy de los que les gusta recibir golpes, mejor admirar a tu hermana a una distancia segura"

¡Esa era la respuesta! Seguramente yo tenía mis silenciosos seguidores pero el pedirme una foto directamente no era fácil. ¿Acaso yo no era bonita también?

Con eso en mente quise ayudar a mis admiradores ajustando un poco mi rutina. Llegué un poco más limpia a la escuela, use un mejor maquillaje para verme más bonita, sonreí un poco más, usé una falda un poco más corta, un bloomer un poco más ajustado, de vez en cuando adopte una pose "mas casual" para una buena fotografía.

Nadie me tomo ninguna, pero comenzaron a pedir más fotos de mi hermana.

Por qué, por qué ella, **¡POR QUÉ!**

Me sentí como una completa idiota por tratar de ganar la atención de esa manera. Es inútil darle rosas a los cerdos así que me concentré en proveer lo que querían. Si eran fotos de la pequeña idiota lo que deseaban yo se las daría...por un pequeño precio. Si los demás no me querían yo los obligaría a necesitarme, a buscarme, si en público todos seguían a Akane en secreto todos me buscarían a **mí**.

Luego de eso llegó Ranma o el incidente del prometido como me gusta llamarlo; una oportunidad para iniciar desde cero con un chico que no estaba deslumbrado por mi hermanita. Para conocerlo usé un bonito kimono, Kasumi ni se molestó en quitarse el delantal y _ella_ usaba su ropa sudada de entrenamiento. Lo admito me dio pánico y fui yo quien empujó a Akane hacia el compromiso, pero era evidente que no se soportaban. Pero al poco tiempo inició esa extraña magia que tiene ella sobre las personas y el chico maravilla comenzó a mostrar interés. A mi modo traté de llamar su atención para que no cayera en sus redes, Ranma es muy listo aunque se esfuerce en parecer un idiota, fue eso lo que me gusto del chico y creí que podía ganar buen amigo. Pero de algún modo sus ojos se concentraron en ella y eso me molestaba tanto que sentía ganas de gritar, como las palabras no salían terminaba sacando la peor parte de mi carácter. Inicié el ataque verbal y el chantaje hasta que cualquier intento de amistad de su parte murió. Me odié por eso, quería alguien con quien hablar, alguien con quien pudiese bajar mis defensas un poco y solo terminé por alejar al chico de la trenza.

En mis fantasías más privadas deseaba tener más; quería que Ranma cuidase de mí, deseaba que pudiese ver mas allá de mí mascara, que me amara a pesar de mis errores y defectos. Dejé esos sueños infantiles de lado porque solo me provocaban dolor.

Porque era Akane quien tenía su amor y lealtad no yo.

Cada vez que niega lo dolorosamente obvio de sus sentimientos tengo una sensación horrible en la boca del estómago, es un como quedarse sin aire. ¿Acaso no puede admitirlo de una buena vez? No amo a Ranma, pero me duele ver que mi hermana tiene a una persona que la ama tanto, que llegó a su lado sin que tuviese que salir a buscarlo, la felicidad de mi hermana está literalmente al alcance de su mano.

Ella lo tiene todo y yo no tengo nada.

Quisiera gritarle pero las palabras simplemente no salen.

Detrás de Ranma llegó un carnaval de locos e idiotas ¿Y quién se volvió el centro de toda la aventura? ¡Ella! ¡Siempre ella! claro que llegaron cosas divertidas para mí pero siempre fue para hacerla lucir mejor a ella y al chico maravilla. Como un grupo de bailarines que solo se esfuerzan para que los protagonistas brillen más y eso saca lo peor de mí una y otra vez. No quiero ser solo la bruja sin corazón, la reina de hielo, la mercenaria a quien solo le importa el dinero. Es muy agotador estar en ese papel todo el tiempo.

No he tenido descanso de esa mascara por mucho tiempo…ahora que lo pienso un poco sí tuve un respiro, una pequeña pausa en que no fue así.

Fue durante un pequeño viaje de compras a Shibuya en el que me acompañó Akane. En ese lugar lleno de turistas y niños ricos donde nadie nos conocía pude relajar mis defensas y ella su mal genio. ¡Fue un día de lo mas divertido! paseamos por las tiendas, nos probamos mucha ropa, jugamos, comimos pastel, reímos mucho y hasta nos cortejaron un par de chicos a las dos. Estábamos en igualdad de terreno y pude tener un poco de paz. Si hubiese más días como ese no estaría pensando en lo que otros tienen.

Pero el día se terminó y cuando volvimos a casa todo volvió a la normalidad.

_No quiero mirar con anhelo todo lo que no puedo tener, no quiero sentirme vacía, no quiero sentirme sola, no quiero recordar tiempos más felices y simples..._

…y aun así, _otra vez_ me encuentro frente a mi ventana mirando caer los copos de nieve.


	5. Ira

**.**

.

Una historia inspirada en los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi.

.

_**Fantasy Fics Estudios &amp; Chaotic Team presentan:**_

**Ira**

**.**

Para cocinar una buena langosta no es suficiente con elegir una de buen tamaño y color, se debe colocar al animal vivo en agua fría y en una olla grande para que pueda moverse libremente pero sin que pueda escapar. Es una necedad encender el fuego de inmediato, se deben tener todos los ingredientes listos y a la mano para cuando sea necesario. Tras una pausa adecuada se enciende un fuego muy sutil algo tan tenue como la luz de una braza casi extinta. La temperatura sube tan tenuemente que no se nota que el calor irá subiendo poco a poco.

Sí…poco a poco.

Cuando me casé con Genma me molestó un poco que no me dijera porque se cubría la cabeza hasta después de nuestra boda. Nunca me importó que perdiera el cabello pero si sus intentos miopes de ocultármelo. Realmente le creí cuando me dijo que su pañuelo era el sello de un monje para una técnica secreta de arte marcial. El descubrir que había caído en esa patética mentira fue como un pequeño fuego que se encendió en mi alma, algo que se hubiese podido apagar con una disculpa.

Pero Genma solo dijo que era algo que una mujer no comprendería y no se disculpó para nada.

Fue la primera de muchas sorpresas que me dio mi nuevo esposo, de quien pronto descubrí que no gustaba de trabajar, ni de construir o reparar cosas y no tenía nada de habilidades sociales para ganarnos un lugar respetable en nuestra comunidad.

Caliente.

El colmo fue que cuando estuve casada, una de las primeras cosas que aguardaba ansiosa era el sexo, mucho, mucho sexo. Una de las razones por la que elegí a Genma sobre otros fue su físico, el verlo entrenar con el torso desnudo era mejor que cualquier novela o manga: esos músculos firmes y sudorosos subían mi temperatura de una forma muy agradable. Mirar sus entrenamientos fue mi actividad erótica favorita, todos esos complejos movimientos, toda la fuerza e incluso el sonido de sus gruñidos al entrenar me volvían loca de anticipación por lo que vendría al casarnos. Toda esa fuerza envolviendo mi cuerpo, toda esa agilidad para darnos placer en formas que otras solo podían soñar. Muy pronto conseguiría soltar toda mi pasión sin restricciones, sin temores. Para Genma quien destruía rocas vivas solo con sus manos. ¿Qué dolor podrían significar unos cuantos arañazos o mordidas producidas por mis arrebatos de pasión?

Pero mi flamante nuevo marido solo mostraba su bestial apetito a la hora de la cena y casi nunca en nuestra cama. Apenas una miseria de un placer al que yo tenía derecho y no solo por los deleites del cuerpo sino por los niños, yo quería una familia numerosa con cuatro o cinco hijos para darles todo mi amor y cuidados.

_Más caliente._

Pero mi esposo tenía un mundo tan pequeño que solo existían dos colores en el: la comida y las artes marciales.

_Más caliente._

Un día mi amado esposo llegó con la inspirada idea de querer llevarse a nuestro único hijo en un viaje de entrenamiento. En un principio deseché la idea por considerarla lo mas idiota que había salido su boca, pero luego comencé a verlo con otro enfoque. Algún tiempo separados me ayudaría a mí a calmarme y a él a poner nuestro matrimonio en la perspectiva adecuada; además, conociendo al oso mimado que era Genma, tras unos meses estaría rogando por un plato de mi deliciosa comida. Los meses de abstinencia le darían a mi esposo el fuego que yo tanto anhelaba en nuestra cama. Con esa idea le hice firmar un contrato tan absurdo que en unos meses estaría de regreso en casa.

Pero la sorpresa me la llevé yo cuando pasaron dos años y la única noticia de Genma fue una postal enviada desde un templo en Sapporo.

_Más caliente._

¡Perro mal agradecido!, ¡miserable excusa de marido y padre! Ese era mi mantra favorito cuando metódicamente le daba filo a la katana familiar. Cada corte de práctica era imaginando su miserable garganta abrirse y sangrar. Seguramente tendría otra mujer por la que me había abandonado.

_Más caliente._

Los detectives que puse tras la pista de Genma me dejaron confundida, él no tenía otra mujer ni otra familia, había pasado los últimos cinco años errando por todo el país en busca de templos o dojos donde entrenar a nuestro hijo. Había mantenido su promesa todo este tiempo.

Menos caliente.

Tanto trabajo es digno de un artesano que dedica la mitad de su vida a una única e importante pieza de arte. Mi hijo debe florecer a la virilidad plena con semejante estilo de vida ¡Un hombre entre los hombres! Si mi esposo logra esto puedo considerar perdonar sus errores del pasado.

Menos caliente.

¡Un año! Todo un año manteniendo la farsa de ser la prima Ranko y su panda mascota. Para descubrir que mi marido e hijo se han ocultado de mí en la casa de su amigo Soun. Sin embargo al ver el soberbio talento de mi hijo en las artes marciales decidí perdonarlo. Aún era tiempo de volver a casa, ya no soy tan joven pero Ranma podría tener un hermanito o dos. Pero noooo ambos parecen muy felices viviendo en una casa ajena. Puedo ver los lastimosos esfuerzos de Ranma y Akane por ocultar lo que sienten. Puedo ver la lujuria que hierve en la mirada de Akane. Si mi hijo tiene tanto interés en la niña Tendo ¡porque simplemente no la toma como esposa o amante y ya!

**_Más caliente._**

Mi casa destruida.

Vivir con ese sapo repugnante de Hapossai tan cerca.

Un compromiso que no se consuma.

_¡Una vida sexual nula!_

¡Varias promesas de matrimonio para Ranma!

_Un marido que pasa su tiempo en interminables juegos de shogi.Técnicas prohibidas grabadas a fuego en la mente de mi hijo._

¡_Deudas y un esposo panda que elige ser un __**animal jugando con una pelota al mas mínimo susurro de la palabra trabajo o responsabilidad!**_

_**Muy muy caliente.**_

Tengo que salir de esta casa ajena que me asfixia, no puedo seguir así o voy a matar a Genma por tirar los palillos durante la cena. El más insignificante descuido y mi paciencia se termina y lo peor es que ¡quiero que se termine! Quiero matar a esa patética excusa de humano calvo llamado Genma. Ya no quiero hijos, ya no quiero estar aquí, mi hijo entenderá que debo alejarme, tal vez ir a otra ciudad donde pueda regresar a mi vida antes de reencontrarme con su padre. Me iré mañana mismo.

Cuando vine a vivir con los Tendo solía fantasear con que Genma abría la puerta a escondidas a mitad de la noche y tendríamos una dulce reconciliación. Pero ya no, ahora fantaseo con que él entra y yo abro su garanta creyéndolo un ladrón común.

Escucho la puerta abrirse. Cierro los ojos y muerdo mi almohada con fuerza.

¡No vengas Genma! ¡No abras esa puerta!


	6. Lujuria

**.**

.

Una historia inspirada en los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi.

.

_**Fantasy Fics Estudios &amp; Chaotic Team presentan:**_

**Lujuria**

**.**

Nuevamente me encuentro de pie frente a esta puerta.

Durante el día puedo abrir esta puerta sin ninguna culpa, puedo entrar con un balde de agua para despertar a mi prometido, conforme avanza el día puedo entrar para hablar con Ranma o para torturarlo un poco con mis intentos de comida. La "yo" de día no teme venir cuándo y cómo quiere…pero de noche todo es diferente, es una mezcla de miedo y anhelo. Tengo miedo porque no quiero recaer, pero al mismo tiempo quiero que pase el tiempo más rápido, ¡que llegue la noche! para poder dar rienda suelta a mí pequeño placer culposo. Porque en cuanto cruzo por esta puerta mi cuerpo se transforma en un hervidero de excitación y adrenalina.

Puedo estar frente a esta puerta casi una hora luchando por decidirme a abrirla o volver a mi propia habitación. Cada vez me prometo que será la última pero no puedo parar. Es como la frenética comezón que da al tener un yeso en el cuerpo, no tiene piedad y solo le puedo dar un alivio muy superficial sino vengo a este cuarto.

Yo sé _cuál_ sería el alivio para mi dilema pero no puedo obligar a Ranma a nada sin parecer una loca.

Tengo tantas ganas y es tan difícil resistirse.

Con un sentimiento de derrota me rindo y abro la puerta. El dulce aroma de su cuerpo llena la habitación y me golpea los sentidos; es como una ligera briza marina, es como la sal que se percibe al aproximarme al mar. Muy sutil al inicio pero una vez que la percibes llena todos tus sentidos, porque sabes que el mar está cerca con toda su fuerza y toda su peligrosa belleza. Sí, Ranma es como el mar, se me erizan los vellos de los brazos de placer al sentirme inundada de su esencia y no puedo evitar sonreír. Ni siquiera noto a la masa de pelo que ronca como una morsa haciendo gárgaras a la izquierda, mis ojos se posan directamente en la silueta que duerme a su lado.

Sin darme cuenta doy un trago de saliva en anticipación.

Él esta tan hermoso como siempre, ¡No! De noche es aún más perfecto, mientras duerme ese gesto arrogante en su rostro desaparece, su cara está tranquila. Tiene la expresión de un inocente niño durmiendo pero sus facciones demuestran que ya es todo un hombre. Me aproximo con confianza dispuesta a "atacar". En el tiempo que lleva viviendo bajo el mismo techo que yo he aprendido algunos secretos sobre mi prometido, por ejemplo: si me acercara para golpearlo o con una intención hostil él se defendería aún dormido o podría incluso despertar. Pero lo último que pasa por mi mente es dañarlo y por eso sé que no se defenderá de mi "asalto". Camino hasta llegar a su lado y aproximo mi mano para acariciar su rostro muy suavemente, es apenas un roce muy leve de mis yemas en sus mejillas, hoy me siento un poco atrevida y paso mi dedo índice por sus labios. Ranma está cubierto completamente lo cual no es extraño considerando el frío que hace. Tal vez hoy no pase nada más allá de una inocente caricia en el rostro.

¡Buf!

Si no estuviera segura de que él está completamente dormido diría que lo hace a propósito. En un movimiento Ranma se gira de costado quedando totalmente descubierto de la espalda. Y aunque me gustaría que estuviese desnudo, para mi decepcionado alivio él usa su ropa interior de siempre, la misma camiseta blanca sin mangas y los mismos calzoncillos amarillos. Debería estar con la mirada perdida en su ancha y fuerte espalda o en sus pantorrillas o en sus amplios y fuertes muslos. Pero en cuanto se destapó solo pude mirar idiotizada esa maravilla de nalgas que tiene. Se notan poco por la ropa que usa normalmente, pero en este momento puedo mirar estas delicias en toda su perfecta gloria. Bueno casi…como dije, preferiría que no trajera nada puesto.

Como si fuese un imán mi mano se mueve hacía su culo y lo toco como antes hiciera con su rostro. La sensación de su nalga firme apenas cubierta por un mísero trozo de tela me excita mucho, no puedo controlarme más y lo acaricio con palma de la mano abierta.

"aaaaah"

No puedo emitir ningún sonido pero mi mente está gritando, siento el rostro arder por lo que estoy haciendo. Tengo pavor de que despierte y a la vez un furioso deseo de que lo haga. Mi mano ya no es suficiente así me acuesto junto a Ranma para que el máximo de mi piel quede en contacto con la suya. Mi cuerpo se siente tan caliente que no haría falta la manta que lo mal cubre. Pero el frenesí que se llevó mi cordura solo aumenta porque necesito más, ya no puedo parar.

Ranma se mueve girando el cuerpo hasta quedar frente a mí dándome el susto de mi vida. Quedó petrificada esperando que abra los ojos pero tras una lenta pausa me doy cuenta de que sigue durmiendo.

Tengo que detenerme, pero no puedo. En lugar de acobardarme el susto me vuelve más audaz. Me abrazo con fuerza a su cuerpo mientras mi único brazo libre reinicia las caricias a su cadera, pero ya no de manera tímida y contenida. Ahora mis dedos aprietan y estrujan con más fuerza. Mientras me concentro en darle pequeños y frenéticos besos en el cuello y pecho. Escuchó cortos y estrangulados jadeos pero no me importa que sean míos, solo puedo pensar en dos ideas que se repiten sin cesar en mi cabeza.

"_Despierta", "no despiertes",__ "__despierta", "no despiertes",__ "__despierta" "no despiertes" _

¡Al diablo las consecuencias! No lo quiero dormido e inerte, quiero que me regrese las caricias, que me toque. Mis besos se vuelven hambrientos, mis caricias solo tienen un propósito.

"**¡Despierta!"**

Por fin sus ojos se abren, su mirada está llena de pánico. Pero antes de que pueda decir nada cubro la boca con mi mano libre y le susurro entre excitados jadeos:

-Escúchame bien Ranma, no estoy poseída, ni drogada, sé perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo ¡y sí soy realmente Akane! Nada de impostoras. Yo quiero hacer esto y más, y sé que tú lo deseas tanto o más que yo.

-Akane…yo.

No puedo dejarlo dudar.

-Escúchame bien-le digo tan fuerte como es posible en un susurro. Te he dejado espiarme mientras me baño los últimos seis meses, yo QUIERO que me espíes y sé de sobra lo que haces mientras me miras…

\- Yo no hago nada mientras te espío.- me contesta indignado.

Un segundo después se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir.

-Quiero dejar de esperar, quiero que sea real. Ahora ¡¿vas a admitir de una buena vez que me deseas tanto como yo?! ¡¿O vas a negarlo y a escapar de nuevo?!

Sus ojos se llenan determinación y algo más que no había visto antes. Ahora es Ranma quien me aprieta con un fiero y posesivo abrazo. Sus manos van directo al elástico del pantalón de mi pijama y de un tirón comienza a quitarme la ropa.

Giro mi cuerpo para quedar encima de él y darle un mejor acceso y una sensación de vértigo me llena, es casi como si estuviera…cayendo.

¡PAF!

Mi cuerpo está sobre algo duro, pero no es el musculo cuerpo de mi prometido, sino el frio piso de mi habitación. Estoy sola. Me levanto del suelo aún idiotizada por mi sueño y camino a trompicones hasta salir de mi cuarto. Las piernas apenas me sostienen por el orgasmo interrumpido, pero de alguna manera consigo avanzar hasta el pasillo hasta llegar frente a la puerta donde duerme la causa de mis desvelos y…

…otra vez me encuentro de pie frente a esta puerta.

Quiero entrar de una buena vez y volver realidad estos sueños que me atormentan noche tras noche, pero tengo miedo de que las cosas no ocurran como lo deseo.

Doy media vuelta y con una decepción que casi me duele regreso a mi habitación a buscar un alivio pasajero a este fuego que no muere. Mientras regreso me hago de nuevo una silenciosa promesa.

Definitivamente mañana sí voy a cruzar esa puerta.


	7. Soberbia

.

Una historia inspirada en los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi.

.

_**Fantasy Fics Estudios &amp; Chaotic Team presentan:**_

_**.**_

**Soberbia**

**. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .**

**.**

Cada día llevo con orgullo esta pesada carga, sin retroceder sin dudar y sin bajar la frente. Es una responsabilidad que solo yo puedo llevar.

Al principio ni siquiera sabía que soportaba un gran peso en mis hombros, pero no pueden culparme. ¿Acaso sabe la humilde oruga que en algún momento de su vida florecerá en una hermosa mariposa? En un principio solo trataba de llenar el gran vacío que dejó mamá al partir. Cada día era esforzarme en labores domésticas en las que mi familia agradecía poco y ayudaba aún menos.

Una ardua tarea que pareciera no tener final o futuro. Pero yo era sin saberlo como la oruga que teje pacientemente su capullo capa tras capa.

Y un día sin darme cuenta mi capullo empezó a romperse. Cuando comencé a escuchar los comentarios de las personas a mi alrededor.

_Ella siendo tan joven lleva perfectamente las riendas de su hogar._

"Oh"

_Es dulce y amable con todo el mundo._

"Oh"

_Siempre con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro._

"Oh, dios"

_Una excelente cocinera._

"Oh, dios"

_Se ha convertido en una hermosa mujer._

"Oh, dios"

_Tan madura y responsable._

"Oh, dios"

_Es tan diferente a sus hermanas menores: una es una niña tan vulgar, siempre corriendo tras el dinero y la otra es un marimacho sin clase que se dedica a golpear a sus compañeros de escuela… _

"¿Nani?"

_Si tan solo siguieran un poco el ejemplo de su hermana mayor…_

"No es bueno hablar mal de otras personas, pero creo que mis hermanas podrían ser un poco más como yo."

_Kasumi es el ideal de mujer al que todos deben llegar…ella es simplemente perfecta._

"ooooohhhh diiiiioooossss miiiiiioooo"

Escuchar tantas dulzuras fue maravilloso, al comienzo me hizo muy feliz que las personas notasen todos mis desvelos y esfuerzos. Una labor sin pausa para mantener mi hogar y a mí misma en la mejor forma posible. En casa apenas se reconocía mi esfuerzo, pero fuera construí una hermosa imagen. Pero: ¿Era yo tan perfecta? Con el paso del tiempo me esforcé para estar a la altura de sus palabras, yo quería, ¡no! Yo necesitaba de sus elogios para ser mejor.

No quise creer todo lo que se decía sobre mí hasta confirmarlo por mí misma, así que una mañana antes de iniciar mis labores diarias me coloqué frente al espejo para hacer una evaluación justa de mis méritos.

Solo vistiendo mi ropa interior contemplé con calma mi figura. Las sencillas cremas y jabones que uso mantienen mi piel fresca y tersa, ni un vello, fuera de lugar, mi cabello brillaba de modo natural. Una bonita sonrisa ayudada por una dentadura blanca y perfecta. Un poco de ejercicio mantiene mi figura en perfectas condiciones ¡Ni un solo gramo de grasa! ¡Todo en su lugar y en la proporción correcta! Sin padecer los brutales ejercicios que Akane hace tengo mejor figura que ella. Complacida con mis observaciones continué con mi auto examen.

Ya vestida de manera habitual (nada de trampas, Kasumi) me miré nuevamente al espejo, con mis sencillas prendas me veo sobria y elegante. Apenas una base sencilla de maquillaje resalta mi belleza. Sin usar la ropa cara ni los cosméticos aún más caros de Nabiki, me veo fresca y perfecta. Con un pequeñísimo esfuerzo extra en arreglarme tendría a cualquier hombre que quisiera a mis pies. Pero tal y como estoy es suficiente, no quiero ser vanidosa.

Pero eso solo era mi apariencia externa y eso no era suficiente, ya que conozco muchas personas lindas por fuera pero que en el interior tienen serios problemas. Basta con ver a los pobres niños Kuno. Así que para saber si soy tan maravillosa como la gente comenta tengo que evaluar el interior de mí misma: mi conducta y capacidades fuera de casa, así que un pequeño examen al azar (para que no pueda fingir nada) era necesario.

Usando prestada una pequeña grabadora que Nabiki usa regularmente para sus sucios negocios, decido grabar mi excursión para comprar comestibles. Es una actividad sencilla que puede servir como muestra.

¡Nada de trampas Kasumi! Me digo a mí misma al salir de casa, tienes que actuar como siempre y si surge algún feo detallito en tu conducta quedará grabado en la cinta.

Esa noche y cuando todos ya se han dormido veo la cinta en mi habitación para hacer mi autoevaluación.

…

…

…

¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo fui tan ciega? ¿Cómo es posible que pasara tanto tiempo sin ver algo tan dolorosamente obvio? Lo que veo en la cinta solo puede ser calificado de una forma.

Soy perfecta.

Oh, dios mío, esperaba encontrar algunos detallitos de conducta para corregir, no sé: mi postura, forma de hablar, o algo. Pero no encuentro nada incorrecto.

Mi caminar es modesto pero elegante, y al llegar al primer puesto saludo de manera adecuada, la mirada del dependiente se ilumina al verme. Los modales propios de la etiqueta urbana son observados. En mi recorrido todo es perfecto, incluso recibo muchos lindos elogios que yo no pedí. Mis habilidades matemáticas han aumentado con los años, ya que no necesito ayuda para hacer grandes sumas de varios dígitos. Incluso Nabiki tendría problemas en esto, además descubro con agrado que soy multitareas ya que puedo negociar los mejores precios, atender a la plática insulsa de la señora Moteuchi sin perder detalle, hacer el cálculo de mi presupuesto, y elegir los mejores ingredientes para la comida, todo al mismo tiempo.

Oh, sí tengo un pequeño detalle después de todo. Ese gesto involuntario de poner la mano izquierda en mi rostro de vez en cuando.

Pero lo dejaré pasar porque me hace ver aún más linda.

Esta revelación de mis cualidades fue como contemplar la inmaculada y perfecta mariposa blanca en medio del pantano. No es como si yo me elevara por encima de otros, era simplemente mi brillo natural. No es culpa de los demás ser tan feos y llenos de defectos.

Pero una vez que me sabía mejor que el resto ¿qué hacer? ¿Alardear de mis talentos y dones como una chiquilla insolente? ¡Nada de eso! Lo lógico era deslumbrar a los demás de una forma tan contundente que se doblegaran ante mí _**voluntariamente**_. Un temperamento tan suave que la explosiva Akane no osara levantarme la voz: una inocencia tan dulce que Nabiki no invadiera mi espacio personal ni me incluyera en sus negocios: una mujer tan devastadoramente pura e inocente que hasta un hombre mayor y preparado como el doctor Tofu se volviese un amasijo de nervios e idiotez tan solo por escuchar mi voz; una hija modelo para que mi padre se volviera voluntariamente arcilla en mis manos y una sonrisa para encantar a las personas fuera de casa.

Con el paso del tiempo y poco esfuerzo pude acomodar las cosas en su orden natural. Es como esa película extranjera, los laboriosos enanitos trabajando para hacer feliz a Blanca Nieves; todos ellos van felices al lugar que les corresponde sin quejas y con una sonrisa. Mis invitados también supieron el lugar que les corresponde en casa, Ranma lleva sus locuras lejos de mí para que no me incomode, el tío es una agradable mascota que mantengo feliz con comida, y la tía Nodoka no interviene en el control de la casa a menos que yo quiera.

Una suave y amable petición es todo lo que necesito para que se hagan las cosas como quiero.

Ser tan dulce, maravillosa y perfecta es una carga pero la llevo con orgullo, sin retroceder sin dudar y sin bajar la frente.

Es algo que solo yo puedo hacer.

.

**FIN**

**Notas finales:**

_En primer lugar quiero agradecer a Jorgi por tomarse el tiempo por la lectura y corrección de esta locura._

_Por otra parte la idea de los pecados surgió de una pequeña charla sobre en la que discutamos sobre el hecho de si Haposai era un lujurioso o un coleccionista. Bien podría ir a la aldea de las amazonas y ganar en combate a cuanta mujer quisiera, pero sigue con su robo de ropa y su aumentando su colección. ¿Por qué?_

_La asignación de pecados era un tanto predecible: Nabiki codicia, Akane ira, etc. Pero soy de la idea de que los personajes pueden ocultar mucho más bajo sus apariencias cotidianas y es por eso que los pecados quedaron asignados de esa manera. _

_Al investigar sobre los pecados me encontré con algunas locuras como el asunto de avaricia y codicia que creí que eran pecados separados y resultó que eran el mismo. O la pereza que se conoce como "la tristeza del alma" que parece seguir a Soun durante años, o la Gula que es llamado el pecado de inicio ya que se dice que es la puerta de entrada para los otros tal y como se insinúa con Genma. La ira y la cólera que son cuestiones diferentes, mientras que la cólera es ardiente como una quemadura, la ira es lenta y mas destructiva como ocurre con Nodoka. Y para finalizar resulta que la soberbia es el peor de todos los pecados, un contraste con la "perfección" que proyecta Kasumi para quienes la rodean, una moneda de dos cara ya que se puede notar la constante soledad de la mayor de las Tendo por la forma en que se pregunta y se responde a si misma con sus monologos._

_Lejos de los conceptos de bueno y malo, creo que existen una muy amplia variedad de colores, luces y sombras dentro de una persona. _

_Hasta la siguiente historia._

_Fhrey._


End file.
